Sleeping men can't lie!
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: It is hard not to lie. It is even harder to trust. Especially for a certain member of the team.


It's me again, the annoying German. Oh and while you're reading this story full of mistakes, would you mind telling me if I've gotten better or worse? That would be great.

Summary: Face has reason not to sleep. Murdock finds out about it. You can interpret (if that is a word) about slash. Goes both ways.

Sleeping men can't lie!

„Face!!!" The voice was high-pitched but it didn't reach his brains anyway. "For God's sake, what the hell are you doing?"

"Get up sucka!"

"Don't think he's gonna move Hannibal!"

"Okay Captain, get him outta there! I'll watch your six!"

A few seconds later Face was picked up by a pair of strong arms. He didn't sleep. He wasn't unconscious. His eyes were open. But he couldn't move.

Some shouts from his CO reached his ears but they weren't meant for him. He heard the rain that soaked him instead of Murdock who was keeping him over his shoulder as painfully as he only could. He heard the fire-fight going on around him. But he couldn't hear BA and Hannibal winning it and pissing the guys off as for Murdock had brought him into some warm place.

"Captain, report! What exactly happened?"

Finally the warmth arrived in his body and he came out of this disturbing state just as Murdock stated not to know anything. That he hadn't seen anything.

"How is Face?" Hannibal asked.

"Actually…I'm just fine!" he said trying to sound just fine.

But that wasn't what Hannibal wanted to hear. Well he wouldn't have wanted to hear anything else but that was most likely just the worst thing he could have said.

"Lieutenant, you don't just drop asleep in the middle of a fire-fight and if you do you sure as hell don't belong n this Unit!" Hannibal was raging and what he had said hurt Face more than he wanted to admit to himself.

"It wasn't like that!" he was tempted to say Dad because the way he said it, it sounded as if he was trying to talk himself out of a punishment from his Dad. "There was a branch that came back to my face after Murdock ran by it." It was the truth. At least half of it.

"Okay then I understand, of course!" For a very short moment face believed him. "But that doesn't explain the fever you've got and why you were out cold for a quarter of an hour!" Hannibal was back to his raging self.

Murdock stepped between him and his CO before he could say anything else. "Hannibal I think it's enough! Leave him be…He is ill!"

Hannibal opened his mouth but Murdock's brown eyes steered into his and he saw he wouldn't get past the caring Captain tonight.

"Okay but Face I tell you, if you ever pull something like that off again to prove something to yourself or even to us, don't expect me trusting you again!" with that he stomped out of the room leaving Face alone with Murdock and BA who walked outside, too, after a short time.

Face lay on his bed. Helplessly. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't tell Hannibal he would never do it again. Because if he did Hannibal would notice he was lying. And he would be doing just that.

"Facey, please tell me what was going on out there!"

Face sighed. He hoped Hannibal knew what was going on. But after what he had just said Face wasn't so sure if his father actually knew him all that well.

"When did you sleep the last time, Facey?" he stressed the Facey. The Facey couldn't resist Murdock's Facey and Murdock knew that.

"We've been on this mission for five days I didn't really get to sleep!"

"I'm sure I got enough sleep!" Now Murdock had him. If he would say that he was sleeping for the sake of the mission he would say that he Murdock was a liability for the team.

"I just couldn't. Not in the Van!"

"What do you mean? No air?" Murdock knew that wasn't what Face meant.

"Yes! You know how fussy I am about the place where I sleep."

Although Murdock didn't believe his friend he just smiled and started the next ambush.

"Okay. Now you have got this bed. And it's really comfortable. I know these are the ones you like best." He threw a smile in and then sat on the easy chair next to the bed. "You can go to sleep! I'll stay here just if you should need me and read something!"

Face didn't contradict as for Murdock's voice was very Daddy-ish. Shortly he wondered when he had slipped into that role.

Although Murdock did as he had said he fell asleep after a very short time. He was very tired from the day.

But all of a sudden he awoke. He heard a door closing. He opened his eyes and looked to where Face should be lying. Keyword: should!

"Face?" Nothing. Perhaps he had gone to the loo. Murdock had a blanket over him and a pillow stuffed behind his head. Had he only woken up to go to the loo he certainly wouldn't have covered Murdock in his blankets.

"Face?" he asked again into the night. Then he noticed the balcony-door. It wasn't locked and he had locked it so Face wouldn't be getting out. Ridiculous!

Slowly he stood up and put the blanket and pillow on the bed. He stepped to the balcony-door and opened it. And there his friend was. Sitting or better lying on a deck-chair. Shivering. Shivering badly!

He had to oppress the urgent to run to him and hug him. That would put Face on his defences. So he slowly moved towards the conman to then settle on the same chair. He grabbed onto one arm as if he was a girl searching for some warmth what was his intention after all. It really was very cold.

Face eased him and put an arm around his shoulders and his arm as the rest of his body was very warm, strangely.

"What you doing out here?" he asked concerned.

Murdock didn't answer.

"You needed me, didn't you?" Face asked.

Murdock froze in all movement. Now that Face said it he realised he really had felt quite lonely in the hotel-room.

"Well…"

"I know that because sleeping men can't lie! And I've watched you for fifteen minutes or so. You were shivering!" the conman stared into the dark and cold sky trying not to look at the pilot.

"You are shivering!" Although the man was real warm he was shivering Murdock pointed out.

Sleeping men can't lie! Murdock repeated the sentence in his head, over and over. And now he knew the reason why Face hadn't been sleeping.

"Why're you lying to us?"

"Murdock, there never was no person I didn't lie to. I even lie to myself on most occasions!" Murdock asked himself if Face perhaps drank something or what the reason was getting him to talk that "open".

"But what do you need to lie about?"

"I don't know!" Face said after a few minutes of silence. "I just don't know!"

They had now shifted positions. Face lying in Murdock's arms holding him tightly. "Trust me, Face!"

"I can't!" Face voice shook. It seemed to destroy him that Murdock expected him to do something he couldn't.

"And I don't expect you to!" Murdock whispered quietly in his ear and Face exhaled and then relaxed.

Sleeping men can't lie!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you for reading my English fic. When I get a good review I am gonna go to my English-teacher and complain because she gave me a C.

If you didn't like it or just don't know what you should write, just tell me how my English was. That really concerns me…

Yours worms.


End file.
